In game halls such as casinos, various attempts have been made to prevent dealers from mishandling game tokens (chips). Game halls are equipped with surveillance cameras for monitoring the mishandling of chips by dealers to, for example, determine mishandling and fraud in collecting game tokens and distributing game tokens as a reward contradicting win-loss results on the basis of images obtained from the surveillance cameras, thereby preventing mishandling and fraud.
On the other hand, there has been proposed a technique of grasping the number and total amount of bet game tokens by attaching an IC tag to each game token to grasp the amount of the game token.
The card game monitoring system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is designed to determine whether the game tokens placed on a game table have been collected or distributed as a reward according to win-loss results, by image analysis of the movements of the game tokens, thereby monitoring the mishandling of chips by the dealer.